


Merit Badges

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Thanks again for helping out.”





	Merit Badges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #655 "first aid"

“Thanks again for helping out,” said McGee, helping Jimmy pack the bandages, tourniquets and splints back into their box. “This badge is usually boring, but your presentation was great.”

The ME frowned. “You didn’t think it was too much? I didn’t want to lie to the scouts about how dangerous these kinds of injuries can be, but maybe I was a little too graphic?”

“They’re middle schoolers, they loved every gory detail.”

“That’s good,” said Jimmy. “A couple really seemed interested, and I wanted to encourage them.” 

McGee smiled. “Then you’re invited to all our first aid meetings.”

“I’m in.”

THE END


End file.
